


Vanished

by SininenSweet



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SininenSweet/pseuds/SininenSweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This came out of a dark and sad place... Feel free to comment and give me feed back on my twitter: @Skylabert</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanished

“This is it. Take your boy and go, or we kill you.” His mother cowered; she didn’t how she’d never known both herself and her husband, Eber, were witches. All she knew was she had to protect her son. He couldn’t be harmed. All this time,  they had been among the ranks of witch hunters, and never known they were the prey. Now, it was having nothing, or losing her new baby boy, her precious little Adam.

 

“If I give my life,” she begged softly, her voice shaking to a point which it never had before. “Will you raise my son, to be a hunter like you, and to never know who he really is?” The leader was stunned by the willing offer. With a single gesture, the boy was handed off to the leader, and his dear mother and father were drug away to be killed. All his mother could do was cry, silently, tears dripping down her face as she was torn away from her new born baby.  The last thing that poor little boy saw was the cold, hard face of his murderer.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Adam, I do not understand why you trust that THING,” my daughter bitched at me further, we’d already long had this conversation, but she still insisted on griping about how my best friends both came from a long line of witch hunters, and being one myself, wasn’t so good. As was she, and I thought for a while she might have been concerned about herself, but I came to realize she was only worried about me. She addressed me as Adam, yes, because we had great respect for not only each other, but the power we possessed over each other. I was her father, a senior witch. She was my daughter and her opinion influenced mine greatly, though she was only a junior witch. She knew how to use her powers well, but her temper, just like mine, could flare up and cause her to do stupid things.

 

The only witch I knew who could truly manipulate and use their powers to the fullest, the only one I knew that could control their temper and focus at any given moment, was Sauli. He was easily one of the most powerful witches still roaming the planet, because of that ability.

 

“I don’t see why you still bicker over this, you two.” He sighed, placing another picture frame in the box while we sat and fought.

 

“Adam, I’m sorry to say I have to agree with Sky. I don’t like you being around witch hunters. They’re dangerous.” He wrapped his arms around my torso and kissed the back of my head.

 

“They swore to never follow in their grandparents footsteps, Sauli! Come on!” He shook his head and stayed silent.

 

“If you insist, Adam.” He went back to packing and Skyla got up to help him.

 

“Discussion closed.” She said firmly and I got up, grabbing a box and heading for the living room.

 

“Still fighting over me?” I jumped as I saw Tommy standing in the open doorway.

 

“May I come in?”

 

“I grant you permission.” He stepped in and shivered slightly.

 

“You’ve got a lot of defenses against hunters in the house.” I  sighed and nodded weakly.

 

“Sauli and Skyla don’t trust you still. Or Danielle.”

 

“Not surprised. Her boyfriend tried to kill me.”

 

“And rightfully so.” Silver walked In with a box of stuff.

 

“Silver don’t.” I sighed, frustrated. Not today, no more fighting today.

 

“Alright.”  Turning back out of the living room, Sauli walked in.

 

“Hello hunter.” Sauli looked at Tommy and he rubbed his forehead. I could tell Tommy was getting stressed.

 

“Sauli, don’t.” I hugged Tommy softly and Sauli shook his head, sighing like he always did.

 

“You shouldn’t trust a witch hunter, Adam.” That’s all I’ve ever heard, my whole life, don’t trust witch hunters, ohh don’t trust them Adam.

 

There came a day I realized I should have listened to them.

 

It was the start of what was supposed to be the revolution. The witch hunters banded together, to come to L.A., and kill the last of the witches.

 

Tommy had been sucked in to their world. Here we stood, on the battle field, my daughter before me, never looking so strong or eager. She gripped the precious dagger, the Master tool, in her hand. It was always fated to be impaled inside of my best friend, it was always meant to taste Tommy’s blood. His destiny was always to die fighting for what he had always been told was right. I couldn’t stop him. I had tried so hard, but in the end, I was the one who held Tommy down, who gave my daughter the chance to slaughter the man she had always hated, the man I had always loved. In the war, we ultimately lost. Sauli and I got away with our lives, but Skyla had died, she died bravely in the face of everything she had hated. We retreated to the forest, where we slowly died together. Of hunger, pain, and rejection. Slowly, he died in my arms. The last thing I saw was his cold, pale, and gentle face. He was still holding my hand as I collapsed next to him, dead.

 

 

I was always meant to die, no matter what life I lead. It just kept happening, over and over again, a different time, a different place, alone or not. I went through countless lives, before again, I had found Sauli. I found the exact life I had lead many before, no witches, no daughter, just Sauli and I.

 

And I lost Sauli. He was no longer my own, but a lone spirit. I had known through every life I had spent with his soul, he was a wild spirit. He wasn’t meant to be tamed. He was meant to be free. But I could not let go of the man that was mine, and rightfully so. I couldn’t stand it… So I killed myself, waiting and hoping for another shot with him in another life.

 

Sauli killed himself not long after, seeing how badly I had needed him, so badly I ended a life that was going so well, just for another shot with him. We found each other countless times, our story told over and over again, until finally, for my restless spirit, everything was completely perfect. I had Sauli. We were married. I got Skyla back and she got Silver back. We all had powers, and weren’t hunted. I was a vampire. Sauli was a witch, Silver was a shape shifter again, and Skyla, my precious Skyla… we didn’t know what she had, but she was a magical child indeed. I lived out my life, and my spirit slowly faded along with my most cherished Sauli, or spirits intertwined, our hearts and souls one. We faded away from the world happily.

 

 

“Whoa Adam… that’s really amazing. You’re a great writer.” I sighed and nodded, setting the pen down.

 

“Thanks.” Sutan sighed and touched my hand.

 

“Are you ok, Adam? You seem so down lately…”

 

“I just miss Sauli. He was a huge part of my life, having him gone is really strange. But I know he’s more happy now. He’s back home, with his family and friends, enjoying his summer, having a fun time and I should be to…” I wiped the tears that were dripping on to my note book away as they smeared the fresh ink.

 

“Adam… I’m sorry sweetheart. You two… I understand.” He nodded at me softly, and I adjusted my long sleeves so they covered the wrap that enclosed my wrist. Don’t let him see your pain. This is your problem, and no one else needs to help you because you are strong Adam.

 

“Can I help in anyway?” He asked and I shook my head, looking up.

 

“I’m fine. It’s just… strange.” He sighed, and backed off.

“I have to go Adam… I’ll try to come back later, alright?”

 

“Ok, bye Sutan.”

 

“Bye angel…” He left me to wander what was left of my pathetic life. To wander the empty, quiet and dark halls of this apartment, to wonder what I was really worth. To wonder if Neil would be enough to keep my mother satisfied, if I… Vanished.


End file.
